


A chemical defect found in the losing side

by janetimothyfreeman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Friendship, Gen, Post-Reichenbach, The Empty Hearse Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative version of Mycroft and Sherlock scene at the beginning of The Empty Hearse.</p>
<p>Less pictures of moustaches, a bit more of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A chemical defect found in the losing side

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys!
> 
> This idea was on my mind for sometime now and I thought it was the right moment to actually put it on a paper. 
> 
> Please keep in mind that, despite being an scene from The Empty Hearse, to fully understand this you'll have to watch the entire season.
> 
> And I have a clue... it has to do with pirates!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy!
> 
> Jane.

"I think I'll surprise John."

"Is that so?" Mycroft looked to Sherlock, amusement and mockery dancing on his glare. 

The younger one only adjusted his sleeves and kept talking:

"He'll be delighted. Baker Street is a good choice of a place, I can surprise Mrs. Hudson as well and-"

"Baker Street? Sherlock, it's been two years. What were you expecting? Did you really think he stayed there, waiting for you like a loyal dog?"

Sherlock went stiff for a moment.

"Of course not", he finally replied, putting the coat Anthea was lending on. "I wouldn't commit the same mistake again."


End file.
